Problem: $\dfrac{11}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{11}{10}$ as $\dfrac{110}{100}$ $\dfrac{110}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{112}{100}$